


Искатели приключений

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кто-то ищет приключения, а кого-то они находят сами.





	Искатели приключений

— Ну признайся: ты испугался! 

— Не испугался! — Кагеяма воинственно выпятил губу. — Она просто выскочила неожиданно! 

Ойкава демонстративно приподнял бровь, всем своим видом показывая, как мало он верит таким отговоркам.

— Но ведь выглядела она стремно, согласись? — вкрадчиво спросил он. Кагеяма едва заметно поежился и кивнул. — По-моему, даже воняла...

— Не в этом дело…

— Так все-таки испугался? 

— Вы тоже от нее убегали, — невнятно пробормотал Кагеяма.

— Ну не оставаться же с ней. — Ойкава нашел еще один довод и добавил: — И ты бы заблудился без меня в лабиринте! 

— Мы все равно заблудились.

— Даже не напоминай.

***

На самом деле, все началось именно из-за того, что они заблудились.

— Я же говорил, не надо нам направо! — возмущался Ойкава на бегу. — Так зачем ты туда пошел? — Кагеяма пожал плечами, ни на секунду не снижая темпа.

Неожиданно выскочившая из-за очередного поворота мумия мчалась за ними и завывала совершенно загробным голосом, эхом разносившимся по узким каменным коридорам. Хорошая тут все-таки была акустика. И обстановка убедительная.

А ведь начиналось все хорошо: спустились по широким ступеням, прошли в покрытые иероглифами ворота со стилизованным изображением жука-скарабея над входом и, следуя указаниям старой истертой карты, двинулись вглубь лабиринта. 

Коридоры постоянно разветвлялись и сходились, и скоро Ойкава начал сомневаться, что сможет вспомнить их с Кагеямой маршрут. Он не был уверен, что его сбило с толку. Иероглифы-указатели на стенах или закравшаяся в карту ошибка — еще вопрос, насколько случайная. Но через пару поворотов Ойкава окончательно понял: они заблудились. Хотя бы потому, что, вместо прохода, обозначенного на карте, перед ними стояла сплошная стена. 

С другой стороны, было бы странно, окажись все так просто. Поэтому в мумии, еще через несколько поворотов вылезшей им навстречу из большого деревянного саркофага, тоже не было ничего удивительного. Но она все равно была шумной, стремной и действительно пугала — хотя в последнем Ойкава никому признаваться не собирался.

— Кажется, оторвались? — Ойкава остановился и прислушался: ни воплей, ни шагов позади. 

— Или она просто замолчала и теперь подкрадывается. — В темных коридорах, освещенных только взятыми с собой карманными фонариками, думать о таком совершенно не хотелось, но после этих слов не думать уже не получалось. Первый испуг от встречи с мумией прошел, и теперь Кагеяма вообще выглядел до оскорбительного спокойным. Это даже слегка бесило. Вот что значит полное отсутствие воображения. 

— Наверняка где-то здесь должны быть ловушки, — мстительно напомнил Ойкава.

— Зачем?

— Ну какой же лабиринт без ловушек?

Кагеяма пожал плечами и привалился к стене. Что-то свистнуло, высоко над его головой вонзилось копье, а пол заметно качнуло. Кагеяма тут же отпрянул и уставился на Ойкаву так возмущенно, словно это он был виноват. 

Пол дрожал все сильнее, и, не дожидаясь, пока Кагеяма сообразит, Ойкава схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. 

— Бежим!

Без карты чувство направления пропало окончательно. Они просто бежали куда придется, то и дело перепрыгивая через темные провалы в полу и уворачиваясь от вылетавших из стен стрел. Снова выскочившая из бокового ответвления и устремившаяся вслед за ними мумия в целом даже не особо ухудшала ситуацию — и без нее проблем хватало.

Наверное, бегать им так еще долго, если бы, свернув в очередной коридор, ничем не отличавшийся от прочих, они не уперлись в стену. 

— Тупик, — прокомментировал очевидное Кагеяма. Даже злиться на него сил уже не оставалось. 

Ойкава обернулся: мумия неумолимо приближалась, вытянув в их сторону руки, обмотанные пожелтевшими от времени бинтами. Мерзость какая. Ойкава невольно отодвинулся подальше, вжимаясь спиной в прохладный камень. 

Вероятно, он, как и Кагеяма раньше, задел что-то — стена ушла вглубь, пропуская их, и закрылась у мумии перед носом. 

Пронесло.

— Видишь, как надо, Тобио-чан! Учись!

— У вас это получилось случайно. 

— Ничего не бывает случайно. Не в таких местах, по крайней мере. 

Ойкава наконец огляделся: узкий коридор выходил в большой, освещенный зал. Неужели добрались? Самое сердце гробницы, где тысячелетиями лежало сокровище, ожидая того, кто его найдет. 

Не сговариваясь, они сделали последние несколько шагов. В центре зала на каменной плите лежала корона — поблескивала камнями и золотом, манила, достаточно было протянуть руку. Здесь явно крылся какой-то подвох. 

Пока Ойкава пытался разобраться, в чем именно, Кагеяма подошел и поднял корону. 

— Что ты творишь? — Ойкава огляделся по сторонам, но пока, вроде бы, ничего не происходило. — А если бы потолок обрушился? 

— Ну не обрушился же. — Кагеяма передал корону Ойкаве. Почему у него всегда все оказывалось просто? 

Ойкава вздохнул, но корону взял и надел себе на голову.

— Как тебе? — Кагеяма кивнул, разглядывая его с явным интересом. Кажется, ему нравилось. — Тогда сфотографируй меня!

Но стоило потянуться за телефоном, как пол снова тряхнуло. Кагеяма был прав: потолок не обрушился. Вместо этого начали сдвигаться стены. 

— Так, где-то здесь должна быть какая-нибудь пластина, как в коридорах. Ищи и нажимай! — приказал Ойкава и тоже зашарил по неумолимо приближающейся поверхности. 

Мысль проверить плиту забрезжила, когда места в зале оставалось совсем немного. После того, как Ойкава поставил корону обратно, движение прекратилось. Еще несколько минут ощупывания резного камня — и в стене открылся проход, выпуская их наружу.

***

— А вам понравилось? — уточнил Кагеяма.

Ойкава подумал, что никогда бы не полез туда снова.

— Конечно! 

Кагеяма кивнул, словно принимая ответ.

— Все равно лучше, чем в той заброшенной клинике. — И Ойкава невольно вздрогнул от воспоминаний.

— Да уж. Кто придумывает такие места? И кто туда добровольно ходит? 

— Мы, например. 

Ойкава только вздохнул: не то чтобы у них особо был выбор, но все-таки не поспоришь.

***

Ойкава набрал очередную последовательность цифр, и небольшой индикатор над кодовым замком замигал красным. Снова мимо.

На плечо легла холодная рука, и он чуть не заорал от неожиданности, резко обернулся, ожидая увидеть что-нибудь ужасное — ничего другого в этом месте водиться не могло.

Кагеяма. Стоял сзади и внимательно разглядывал замок.

— Ты чего подкрадываешься?

— Я не подкрадываюсь. Получается? 

— Нет, как видишь. Ты все посмотрел? Нигде никаких цифр? 

На самом деле, цифр хватало: номера на старых металлических кроватях и матрасах с намертво въевшимися желтыми пятнами, длинные и бессмысленные последовательности, процарапанные на серой краске стен. 

— Может, там что-нибудь простое?

— Например? — К математическим способностям Кагеямы Ойкава всегда относился скептически — и у него действительно были на то причины.

— Например, этот год или чей-то день рождения? Я себе часто такой пароль ставлю.

— Ну так то ты. Здесь такого быть не может.

Хотя… Над входом же была выбита в камне дата основания больницы. Ойкава набрал число, индикатор мигнул зеленым, и дверь со скрипом открылась. За ней чернел коридор: мрачный, с облупившейся краской на стенах — совершенно не внушавший доверия.

— Поздравляю, Тобио-чан, здесь работают такие же умные люди, как ты. — Кагеяма выглядел слишком самодовольным, удержаться было никак нельзя. — Ну что, пойдем. 

По коридору гуляли сквозняки, за спиной то и дело раздавались чьи-то шаги. Судя по тому, что Кагеяма иногда оглядывался, он тоже их слышал. 

— Нам надо собрать ключи, а они где-то внутри — придется заглядывать в комнаты. 

Некоторые двери были закрыты, другие — нет, но лучше бы были. Ойкаве казалось, что за полчаса они успели осмотреть палаты, операционные и морги, собранные по всем фильмам ужасов. 

Ощущение чьего-то присутствия не исчезало, но никто так и не появился. Тишина давила и угнетала, хотелось заговорить, просто чтобы хоть немного разбавить ее звуком.

— Как думаете, здесь кто-нибудь есть? — спросил вдруг Кагеяма.

— Кто?

— Не знаю. Сбежавшие сумасшедшие, например.

Ойкава оглянулся: никого по-прежнему не видать. 

— Вот умеешь ты разрядить обстановку!

Кагеяма смущенно хмыкнул, явно приняв сказанное за комплимент. 

Но, пусть и медленно, ключи набирались — старые и ржавые, подходившие, наверное, к не менее старым замкам. Последний, восьмой, они добыли в палате перед длинным коридором, заканчивавшемся дверью с несколькими замками. Ойкава не сомневался: ключи были нужны именно для нее. 

— Пусть будут у меня. — Ойкава ссыпал горсть ключей в карман и направился к выходу.

Звук сирены был внезапным и громким. Едва шагнувший в коридор Ойкава зажал уши, замешкавшийся у порога Кагеяма не удержал дверь, и она закрылась перед ним.

Коридор, ведущий к выходу, медленно перегораживала опускавшаяся с потолка металлическая заслонка. Они бы успели проскочить, но когда Ойкава дернул ручку двери в палату, где остался Кагеяма, та оказалась заперта. У Ойкавы были все ключи: от этой и от той, что уже наполовину скрылась за перегородкой. Можно было идти вперед, а можно — спасать Кагеяму.

Ойкава выбрал второе.

***

— Я тогда тебя прибить хотел — из-за тебя же все завалили.

— Ничего не из-за меня. — Кагеяма нахмурился, но выглядел виноватым. А потом вдруг задумался. — Значит, вы поэтому выбрали следующим именно то задание?

Ойкава улыбнулся и забросил руки на спинку дивана.

— Ну конечно! Когда бы мне еще выпал такой шанс.

***

Ойкава осторожно выглянул за угол и тут же спрятался обратно. Потом, пригнувшись, пробежал до следующего, лавируя среди обломков бетона и голых стен давно заброшенного здания. Кагеяма все не показывался — не дурак все-таки. Интересно, тоже искал его, или затаился где-нибудь? Зная Кагеяму, наверное, все-таки первое.

В следующей комнате — большой, с наваленным в дальнем углу хламом и усыпанным осколками полом, — глаз на секунду уловил движение, и, не раздумывая, Ойкава выстрелил в ту сторону. Кажется, попал.

— Тобио-чан, ты здесь? — насмешливо протянул он и тут же спрятался обратно за дверной косяк, когда из-за груды хлама выстрелили. — Вот ты где. Может, выйдешь? 

Не дождавшись ответа, Ойкава снова попытался заглянуть в комнату. Опять никакой реакции. Это было странно.

Подозрения оправдались, когда он наконец зашел в комнату и увидел дыру в стене, незаметную на первый взгляд. Значит, снова придется искать. Ойкава вздохнул, шагнул к проходу и тут же почувствовал, как что-то ударило в руку. Рукав забрызгало красным, Ойкава зашипел и кинулся в укрытие, которое совсем недавно занимал Кагеяма. Вот, значит, что он сделал: выбрался через дыру и зашел сзади. Хитрый засранец.

— Только касание, Тобио, ты еще не выиграл. И я же попал тебе в ногу, да? 

— Попали. — Похоже, теперь молчать и прятаться Кагеяма не собирался. 

— А ближе подойти не хочешь? — Ойкава начал отодвигаться к проему в стене. 

— Пока не хочу.

Ход вел в соседнюю комнату, а через нее — сразу в коридор. 

Кагеяма явно ждал от него подобного: тут же выстрелил, целя в голову. И попал бы, не рассчитывай Ойкава именно на такой маневр. Ойкава резко пригнулся, едва тот поднял оружие, и спустил курок. По груди Кагеямы растеклось красное пятно, он пошатнулся.

— Ну что, моя взяла, Тобио-чан?

Выбор ярко-алой каски для пейнтбола, конечно, добавлял реалистичности, но смотрелось жутковато.

***

Приключений оказалось слишком много. Даже Ойкава начал от них уставать. И тратить каждый день недели — слишком короткой недели, — когда ему наконец удалось выбраться в Мияги, было жалко. В целом, абонементы на квесты, подаренные командой Кагеяме на день рождения оказались той еще морокой.

— С чего они вообще взяли, что тебе это интересно?

— Они посчитали, что мне ничего, кроме волейбола, не интересно, но решили разнообразить мою жизнь. Цукишима сказал именно так, хотя идея была Ячи, а она долго уверяла, что не имела в виду ничего похожего.

Ойкава рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину. 

— Если соберешься дарить что-нибудь в ответ, спроси меня, я тоже устрою им разнообразие в жизни. — Не то чтобы он не понимал команду Карасуно в подобной ситуации, но проводить время с Кагеямой Ойкава собирался иначе. И считал, что и сам неплохо разнообразит его жизнь. — Так, сколько у нас еще осталось?

— Два. — Кагеяма недовольно нахохлился. 

Ровно столько, сколько свободных дней до отъезда. 

— А может, ты сходишь с кем-нибудь другим, потом?

— Я хочу с вами. — Кагеяма, не мигая, смотрел своими синими глазищами, что означало: он точно не отстанет. Это Ойкава уже давно понял.

— Ладно. Тогда выберешь и скажешь. — Он потянулся и поднялся с дивана.

— А почему не сейчас?

— Потому что сейчас я собираюсь заняться более приятными вещами! — Ойкава наклонился над сидевшим Кагеямой, подцепил край его футболки и потянул вверх. 

Судя по тому, как Кагеяма жадно отвечал на поцелуи и отзывался на прикосновения, против этого плана он не возражал. 

 

— Ничего, вот переедешь в Токио, и сходим на квест по "Звездным войнам". И в летающую тарелку с инопланетянами тоже надо, — сонно пробормотал Ойкава после, когда они уже просто лежали рядом, отдыхая. — Тебе понравится.

— Не понравится.

— Точно понравится. И вообще, тебе же надо разнообразить свою жизнь.


End file.
